Edgar's Relationships
This page is comprised of Edgar's relationships with other characters. Relatives Parents "I wonder where our parents are" - Edgar to Ellen in "Nod's Limbs". Nothing is known about Edgar's relationship with his parents as they apparently left years ago on an around-the-world holiday, and haven't been heard from since. The twins never really questioned this, although they didn't forgot about them; when the twins thought they had lost everything, Edgar wondered where their parents were and if things would be different if they had stayed. ("Nod's Limbs") Ellen Ellen is Edgar's twin sister, and his constant companion since birth. The two put their mother through agony fighting over who would be born first. After a long battle, Edgar was born two minutes and thirteen seconds after Ellen, and in a show of pure unsportsmanship, promptly poked her in the eye. He and his sister have lived alone in the Tower Mansion together for most of their lives, after their parents seemingly abandoned them years ago, with nothing but a note stating that they were going on a trip. Edgar and his sister didn't seem to mind, and actually relished being unsupervised. They spent their days playing pranks on people and harassing their pet, Pet. They also enjoy rooting through garbage in the Gadget Graveyard, and feeding bugs to a giant carnivorous plant they had found there, which Ellen named Berenice. They also like to sing duets together while they run around town or scheme. Their lives got a lot more complicated after the Knightleigh's started clearing their junkyard, building gaudy hotels across the street from them, and trying to remodel/tear down their house. Though they bicker and attack each other often, the pair made a good team against their stacked odds, though they did suffer one devastating loss after another. In "Pet's Revenge", Ellen was suddenly stricken with goodwill and a cheery outlook on life. At first Edgar assumed that his usually bitter and inhospitable sister was tricking the Knightleigh's into their home to prank mercilessly. After she refused to let him prank them, he thought she was trying to take all the glory for herself, and tried multiple times to prank them before she did, but was foiled by Pet or happenstance time and again. In a moment of extreme stress (or madness) he screamed to the heavens "I don't need you, Ellen! Do you hear me? I DO NOT NEED YOU!" When his final plan failed to work, he decided winning his sister back was a better use of time, and prepared several games for them to play, along with pouring her a mug of her favorite drink; pickle juice. He was worried when he heard odd sounds from the bathroom and checked in on her, only to be shooed out because she was taking a bath. She then asked him to "be a dear" and fetch her a pair of heels from the attic, and despite being horribly upset with her, he left the heels outside the bathroom for her. (Though he painted a skull and crossbones on each.) He tailed her to the sleepover, and was horribly distraught upon seeing her giggling and having a pillow fight. He howled to the sky "Gone. She's gone!" After a depressing walk home in the rain, he caught Pet purposefully crying huge tears into Ellen's mug. He screamed at it, calling it a fiend, a villain, and a monster, and accusing it of poisoning his sister. Edgar managed to catch Pet that night, and forced it to cry into Morella's mouth, so that he could use her seeds to cure Ellen. After feeding her a canapé that contained Morella's seeds, he happily watched her obliterate all the Knightleigh's hard work on their ballroom. In "Under Town", after Stephanie Knightleigh killed Ellen's beloved plant Berenice, Edgar was unsure of how to comfort her, apparently never having needed to before. He did his best, tugging on her pigtail and offering to play a new game, but ended up helping his sister dig a grave for Berenice instead. He also offered her a handkerchief as burial shroud, and carved a headstone from a cinder block. After visiting the circus, Edgar was dazzled, and tried to convince Ellen that they should leave Nod's Limbs behind and join the circus instead. Ellen kept questioning everything presented to them, trying to keep her brother from jumping headfirst into something he knew so little about. Throughout their adventures, Ellen always seems to be the more aggressive of the two. Despite his best efforts to fight with his sister, Edgar is prone to overthinking, and bouts of paranoia, and Ellen's favoring of direct action and brute force often beat out his complicated schemes. Often times Ellen must remind him (unkindly) when his plans are getting to complex to be effective, or when his theatrics are blinding facts or clues that should be obvious.The pair also like to tease and berate each others looks and hobbies, despite having interest in each others hobbies and looking almost identical. When they speak to each other, they often end sentences with the others name or title, and the other will mirror that in their reply. ("Brother."/"Sister.", "Edgar."/"Ellen.") During the Nodyssey series, the twins hug twice; once after Ellen almost died in a volcanic explosion, and once after being apart for weeks for the first time in their lives. This is significant, seeing as Edgar commented in "Nod's Limbs" that Ellen solving one of the riddles was the closest he'd ever come to wanting to hug her, and Ellen had replied in disgust "Thanks for resisting." In "Split Ends", Edgar goes half mad without the company of his sister, and often speaks to himself. He also admits that he would probably not be starving if Ellen was there to tell him what he should and shouldn't eat in the forest. TV Series In the cartoon series, Edgar is even more submissive to his sister than in the books. Even though they still fight often, Edgar can easily be intimidated and ordered to do things by Ellen's barking and threatening. She often teases him about his hobbies and interests, and embarrassed him by calling his "temporary satchel substitute" a purse. He is more sensitive in this series, and often tears up or wallows in self pity when he is upset, and Ellen has to straighten him out or comfort him to get him to calm down. He also overreacts to injury or illness, which his sister finds pathetic and annoying. Despite this, they still look out for one another, and have to save the other from their own bad habits from time to time. Edgar is easily caught up in the limelight and Ellen lets power or arrogance get the better of her and both siblings protect each other from being embarrassed or injured because of it. Between the two, people seem to fear Ellen more than Edgar, and she has had to rescue him on several occasions. The few times that Ellen shows weakness in the show, Edgar does seem better at comforting her. They also seem more comfortable with physical contact than in the book series, often grabbing and pulling each other, slinging an arm around one another or hugging in fear. Friends/Allies Pet Edgar and Ellen found Pet in their basement years ago and decided to keep it. When he was younger Edgar would sing lullabies to Pet ("Tourist Trap") Edgar loves to torture Pet and to treat it as a plaything but he does care for it and would do anything for him. ("Nod's Limbs") Madame Dahlia Little is known about Edgar and Madame Dahlia's relationship, although he seems to be fond of her. ("Split Ends") Miles Knightleigh Edgar and Miles became friends after the latter helped the twins to solve Nod's riddles. ("Nod's Limbs") Miles later becomes a sidekick for Edgar. ("Hot Air") In the TV series, Edgar (and Ellen) prank for being a Kinghtleigh, although to a lesser extent since they know that Miles isn't like his family. Imogen Heimertz Edgar considers Imogen to be a "bossy tyrant", although it was hinted that Edgar may have a thing for her as he refers to the Irregulars as "Imogen and the rest" and hesitated when he said he didn't didn't need her. ("Split Ends") Phoebe Heimertz Edgar is always nice to Phoebe while she looks up to him. Phoebe was the first Irregular to trust Edgar and Ellen and told them about Heimertz's situation although she wasn't supposed to. ("High Wire")("Frost Bites") The Midway Irregulars The Midway Irregulars were Edgar's first friends. They bonded almost immediately over their mutual love for pranking people. ("High Wire")("Frost Bites") Gristly Jefferson Edgar first met the monster hunter when he got lost in the forest of Cougar Falls while tracking down The Midway Irregulars. Gristly Jefferson helped Edgar find the Irregulars and in exchange Edgar helped him upgrade his traps for "Old Footsie" (another relative of Pet). Enemies Ormond Heimertz Edgar once idolized Ormond, hoping to become an escapist extraodinaire like him. Ormond tricked Edgar and Ellen into getting him three ambers that he needed to get rich and escape the circus, and in the process he helped Stephanie to kick the twins out of their own home, much to their dismay ("High Wire"). Edgar's rivality with Ormond is similar to that of Ellen and Stephanie. Category:Relationships